


Fan number 1

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Real Life People fanfics [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, youtube - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, fan sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Sean is lucky enough to not only talk to Ryan Reynolds





	Fan number 1

When Signe said yes, Sean was shocked.

Amazingly so, but shocked anyway.

"So... yes?" he asked again, shakily, as he buttoned up his shirt, and she giggled, shaking her head and kissing his cheek.

"Of course. It was our agreement. Now I am just waiting for my turn with Chris Pratt" she winked, and Sean frowned lightly, making her laugh. "You are nervous".

"Yes I am! It's fucking Ryan Reynolds! Its not like... some stupid someone" he whined and she smiled widely, kissing his nose.

"Go get your man and have fun. I'll be setting up for the interview" she winked and rushed off, making him sigh.

Sean got his buttons fixed one more time and sighed shakily, before slowly walking towards the room where Ryan was waiting.

Should him call him Ryan? Mister Reynolds? Sean felt his cheeks warming up at the thought, swallowing thickly and cleaning his throat. It didnâ€™t matter. He would feel the mood and follow as such.

Slowly, he opened the door and walked inside. He was met by Ryan's back as he talked on the phone, his arm muscles showing through the tight shirt he was wearing.

Sean was basically trembling where he stood as he stared and slowly closed the door behind himself. That made Ryan realize someone was inside, and he said goodbye to whoever was talking to him, before he turned around and smirked at Sean.

"Sean" he said softly, lifting his free hand, and Sean swallowed thickly before smiling awkwardly and taking his hand. "A pleasure to see you"

"We... met..." he mumbled, shaking his hand, and Ryan chuckled.

"Yeah. In another circumstances" he said, winking, and Sean felt his heart beating inside his throat. He nodded, quickly, clearly just wanted to please, and Ryan chuckled deeply, pulling his hand away. "Anyway. Are you ready?"

"I... no" he mumbled shakily, holding his shirt over the buttons and pulling it down nervously. "I've never done this before... I didn't even know..."

"Yeah, I swing both ways. I don't care" Ryan shrugged. "My wife sometimes gets mad but my kids like your channel enough for her to... accept this little gift for you" he winked, and Sean held back a squeal that was clearly coming out of his throat. He nodded quickly, his entire face red, and Ryan chuckled, tapping his shoulder. "Relax kid. This is supposed to be fun, not torture."

"Yeah... but I have zero idea of what to do" Sean laughed awkwardly, and Ryan raised his eyebrow, smirking.

"Don't worry. I've got you"

Sean swallowed thickly and his eyes widened when Ryan stepped closer. He stepped back, nervous, but his back was immediately against the door, and he felt his stomach turning in anxiety. There were some butterflies there too, but he was already feeling sick.

Something inside him screamed for him to back off. Maybe it was too much. Maybe he wasn't ready, maybe he would never be.

But then Ryan stepped closer and stood chest to chest to him, and he shut off immediately, staring at his eyes, completely bond to it.

"Relax, I told you" Ryan said, one hand sliding over Sean's cheek, and his shoulder immediately relaxed, and he leaned against the door, his legs weak and trembling too much to hold all his weight. "There we go. It will be fun. And feel free to say stop at any time"

Sean thought about saying something, but his mouth never opened. So he nodded simply, and watched as Ryan leaned forward. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

Sean opened his eyes slowly and blushed deeply as he saw Ryan smirking at him and with his head tilted.

Well, now Ryan knew he was desperate.

Sean made the hesitant attempt to move, he didn't know where, but the situation was a bit too open on his side and he wanted to somehow get some of his pride back.

But the slight movement just served to make Ryan harsher.

He pressed closer, one thigh between Sean's legs and hands locking his hips in place against the door, leaning over Sean and letting their noses brushing lightly as all air and sounds left Sean, leaving him a quivering mess in front of the actor, his hands plastered against the door behind him.

Any movement was going to set him on _fire_.

Ryan slowly leaned in, smirking, nose brushing over Sean's nose until he reached his ear.

"Did I tell you to move?" he whispered, deep and hot, his breath making a shiver run through all Sean's spine, and all the way to his crotch, his eyes immediately closing as a pitiful whimper left his mouth.

"N-no" he gasped out, his voice high pinched, and he cursed himself over and over again for spending five years making his voice higher than it already was. It sounded pathetic.

Ryan didn't seem to mind however.

"Just no?" he chuckled against Sean's ear, and his throat immediately closed, eyes snapping open, just to see Ryan looked at him, eyebrow raised.

Sean opened his mouth to make a silly and shaky question, but Ryan took the opportunity to slide his thigh against his crotch and Sean let out a ridiculously high pitched whimper out, hands slapping over his mouth as he stared at Ryan with wide eyes.

"Ah-ah" Ryan said and smiled, almost too innocently. "Did I tell you to cover up?"

Sean shook his head, still unsure as to how he had been able to not grind against Ryan's thighs. He wasn't a good person when it came to self control, but apparently having someone dominating over him, talking to him and constantly watching him made him a good boy.

A _good boy_ , holy fuck, where was his mind _taking him_?!

"Well, if you are not going to do what I say..." Ryan said, disappointed, shaking his head, and Sean immediately pulled his hand away, opening his mouth to say he was going to do it, no matter what. But the thought came too late, and Ryan freed his waist and held his wrists, pressing them over Sean's head and pressing his body against his.

Sean gasped and shut up, eyes widening as sweat began to fall down his temples, legs quivering under his body, hands over his head, being held down by one of the hottest men in the universe.

"You are awfully quiet for someone that is known for screaming" Ryan chuckled lightly, and Sean swallowed thickly, trying to find something to say. "Doesn't matter. I know what's wrong. Most people get like this"

Sean didn't want to be like most people. He wanted to be better.

But it was very hard to make a move when Ryan was pressing against him, thigh giving a constant pressure over his crotch, hands squeezing his wrists, face close to his.

"I-I can talk" Sean said, voice trembling, slightly high pitched, and Ryan raised his eyebrow, smirking.

"Oh. What a good boy" he said, deeply, and Sean swallowed thickly, cheeks burning red at the praise.

"Yeah, I-I can be a g-good boy" he mumbled out, trying to make his brain think he was in front of his camera, in his comfort spot. He said he was a good boy all the time, this wasn't any different.

Asides the fact that it was very different and Ryan was staring at him like he wanted to eat him raw.

"I'm glad" Ryan hummed and gently pressed their noses together. "Then be a good boy and pleasure yourself. I want to see how well you do"

Sean opened his mouth to ask how, his mind not working properly, but as soon as he did so, Ryan raised his eyebrow and moved his thigh.

And then Sean's eyes widened and his whole face and chest turned red out of embarrassment and arousal.

Sean swallowed thickly and nodded, shakily, trying to find some type of flooring under him, before he moved his hips and felt the friction send waves all over his body. He gasped, closing his eyes and trying to avoid eye contact and sounds, biting his bottom lip as he continued to move his hips.

The movement was slow and a bit dragged, but soon enough he found a pace, his moans muffled against his closed lips, his whole body trembling as his brain formed the image of what was happening in front of his very tightly closed eyes.

He curled his hands up against the door and gasped as he slid his crotch against the thigh in front of him, feeling his pants turning wet, his cheeks burning hot out of embarrassment and arousal and everything else he was feeling.

His heart was beating so fast and his body was so hot and he just wanted to explode.

And then, there were lips against his neck and he froze, moaning brokenly and having his head snap back, hitting the door and making him shiver all over, almost like a dry orgasm.

"Holy fuck" he moaned shakily, and Ryan growled against his neck, biting it down lightly, and making Sean tremble everywhere and close his eyes, grinding against his thigh again, shamelessly.

"You are a great boy" Ryan growled and Sean whimpered out, before he gasped, eyes snapping open as Ryan held his thighs and lifted him easily. Sean held onto his neck, wrists freed, their crotches pressing together as he wrapped his legs around Ryan's waist.

"T-thank you" he mumbled and looked at the actor in front of him. Ryan smirked and slid his hands up to Sean's ass, making him blush deeply and stare at him, quiet.

"You've never done this, have you?" Ryan asked, tilting his head, and Sean shook his head. "Well... we can keep it simple, if you would like"

"I-I... I can take it" he said, trying to sound firm, but honestly? He really just had fantasized about this day for too long. Ryan chuckled and nodded, watching him.

"I will go easy on you" he said, and pulled him off from the wall, and Sean held onto his neck and waist with his arms and legs, while Ryan held him by his ass, squeezing it and making him blush deeply and look straight at his eyes. Then, Ryan sat on the couch and held Sean on his lap. "I will leave you to the job because, like you say, you are a bouncy ball of energy, so we will see"

Sean stared at him and then nodded, sitting on his lap and staring at Ryan, waiting for what to do.

Slowly, his embarrassment was leaving and giving place to something more... submissive than anything. He wanted to impress, he wanted to show he was good, he wanted to please.

Then, Ryan began undoing his own shirt, and nodded for Sean, and he nodded, doing the same. He watched Ryan with all his attention as he undid his buttons and let his shirt slide off his arms. He was glad he had been working out, or else this would have been even worst than it already was.

Ryan threw his shirt off somewhere, showing his muscles, and then his hands slid up Sean's waist, pulling him closer until they were chest to chest.

"Are you up for kissing or just not your thing?" he asked, and Sean stared at him.

"I... no idea" he mumbled, and Ryan nodded.

"Let's leave it for later then" he said and slid his hands down to Sean's ass, making him blush again. Ryan fixed himself on the couch and leaned forward, kissing Sean's neck, slowly, making him freeze and then slowly melt, legs spreading by themselves as he held onto Ryan's shoulders. His crotch was pressing against the actor's stomach, the tent clear from his pants, but he couldn't bring himself to release pressure by grinding against him.

All he could think about were the lips against his neck and the hands over his ass, his thighs, sliding over his stomach and the edge of his pants, teasing, making him breathless.

"R-Ryan please" he gasped out eventually, needy and desperate, and Ryan smirked against his neck, nodding.

"Finally" he said, and quickly pulled Sean's pants open, pulling them down with no hesitation and making Sean gasped and moan shakily. Ryan pulled back to look down at him, and he smirked as Sean blushed deeply. "No boxers?" He asked, eyebrow raising.

"S-shut up" Sean mumbled, but before he could try to run, or do something, Ryan wrapped his hand around him and he moaned, head falling back as he bucked up weakly. "F-fuck"

"Yes" Ryan chuckled and stroked him slowly, looking at his face, and Sean tried to open his eyes, moaning and bucking up, pleasure going all over his body, until he groaned shakily when Ryan slid his thumb over Sean's slit, making his head fall forward and nuzzle against the actor's neck.

"O-oh _f-fuck~_ " he whimpered, bucking up further, trying to make a rhythm, trying to find a way of going faster, his hands gripping over his shoulder, nails gladly trimmed scratching over the skin. Ryan chuckled deeply against his ear, and then suddenly his hand was gone, making Sean gasp at the loss.

"Don't be too needy" Ryan whispered and his hand slid through Sean's nape, up to his hair, before pulling it, making his head go back, and Sean gasped, whimpering and looking down at him. "This isn't all about you, Sean"

"S-sorry" he whimpered, his breathing hard, chest moving up and down quickly. Ryan smirked at him and nodded.

"All good. You are going great. Now, undress me" he tilted his head, smirking. Sean blushed but immediately nodded, looking down at his crotch. He was glad as he saw a tent there, and slowly looked up, hand sliding down Ryan's stomach, reaching his pants and opening the button and the zipper. Ryan leaned back and watched him, calm, making Sean still tremble. He seemed to calm and collected. That made a shiver go down Sean's spine, but he continued, eyes fixated on Ryan's as he undid his pants and pulled them down his thighs.

Then, he looked down, blushing deeply when he, also, wasn't wearing any boxers.

"It might feel weird, but you will get used to it" Ryan warned, and Sean looked at him, nodding and blushing all over. He reached out, and wrapped his hand around it, embarrassment coming to his brain because he was touching some other guy's dick.

Well... he had wanted this for his whole life with Ryan and Chris Pratt only, but like, it didn't make it any less weird.

He stroked it slowly, how himself liked it, and Ryan stared at him, his eyes blown out of lust, but his body language calm and collected, even if Sean was stroking him slowly to full hardness.

Ryan finally told him to stop after a while, and nodded for him to come close. Sean took off his shoes and his pants, and slid closer to Ryan and blushing at the feeling of their dicks pressing together.

"Do you want to try go all the way?" Ryan asked, calmly, and Sean nodded, a bit too eagerly.

"Y-yeah" he gasped out, and Ryan smiled, nodding and rubbing Sean's side as he reached for the lube and the condom on the table next to them.

"So. I will prepare you first. It will feel weird, because it is your first time and everything" he said, putting some lube on his hand and looking at Sean. He swallowed thickly, but nodded. "Also I will try to distract you because the discomfort lessens like that"

"O-okay" he mumbled shakily and Ryan smiled, leaning forward and attaching his lips to his neck again. Sean let his eyes flutter shut, head leaning to the side to give him more space. Then, there was a hand on his cock, and he sighed shakily as it stroked him, teasing his balls and rubbing the tip.

Then, there were wet fingers on his ass, spreading it a bit, and he opened his legs further, blushing but letting it happen. He wasn't half as drunk as he should be for this, and yet, he was enjoying himself more than he thought he ever would.

Soon, there was a wet and cold finger against his asshole, and he groaned out of pure discomfort, letting his head fall and nuzzle against Ryan's shoulder. He held his sides tight, specially when the finger pressed against his opening, his body rejecting the feeling.

"Relax, or else it will hurt more" Ryan whispered, and Sean nodded, biting his lip and focusing on the kisses on his neck and the hand stroking him. He gasped and whined when the finger slid inside, one knuckle only, and he made himself relax, groaning as the finger made its way inside.

The intrusion was very uncomfortable, but Ryan seemed to know what he was doing, because he kissed down Sean's chest and stroked him quickly, making him gasp and drift his thoughts away from the finger opening him up.

"You are doing great" Ryan whispered against his chest, and Sean moaned at the praise, his mind way too gone to even think about holding back the thoughts. He could feel the finger moving inside him but his main attention was in the pleasure in front of him, so the discomfort was a background thing.

Then, a second finger made its way inside him, and he groaned again, now feeling a bit of pain. He bit down Ryan's shoulder and growled against him, but the discomfort quickly gave away to pleasure as Ryan's finger brushed over something that made a shiver go through his spine, making him gasp and buck up against Ryan's hand.

"I-is that?" Sean gasped out, shakily, and Ryan brushed his fingers over it again, making him moan shakily.

"You are lucky" Ryan chuckled and stroked him quickly as he moved his fingers to open him up and brush lightly against his prostate, making him moan and shiver lightly. The discomfort was still there, but now it was being so well masked that Sean didn't even worry about bucking up and spreading his legs further.

His mind felt like mushed potatoes, and all he could do was moan and move his hips.

Somehow, he lost when Ryan added a third finger, or maybe he never did. All he knew was that suddenly he was pulling his fingers out and sliding the condom over his own dick.

"Are you ready?" Ryan asked, holding his waist, and Sean looked down at him, nodding and biting his lip. "Talk to me Sean"

"Y-yeah... please" he mumbled, shyly, and Ryan nodded, smirking. He put lube on his cock and then puled Sean closer.

"Lift up a bit and then lower down" he said, and Sean did as he said, lifting his hips and waiting. He felt the wet and cold lube against his ass again, and he sighed, knowing this would probably hurt. He closed his eyes, and moved down, eyes closed. Ryan guided him with one hand on his cock and the other on Sean's waist, and slowly he felt something entering him, making him whine out of pain.

But unlike he thought that would happen, his cock twitched with interest at the pain, and he gasped, moving down faster than Ryan had been guiding him through.

"Fuck" Ryan breathed out and Sean whined, sliding down quicker and gripping onto his shoulder tightly. His head fell back and faster than he thought, he was bottoming out, sat on his lap again, cock pressing between his and Ryan's stomach. "Holy shit, I've never fucked a virgin so eager" Ryan chuckled breathlessly, but Sean wasn't really listening.

He was sucking up that feeling that holy fuck he didn't know he liked.

He _had_ to try this out with Signe later.

Sean put that thought away for later, and looked down at Ryan, rolling his hips a bit and watching as he held Sean's waist tight and groaned.

"A good boy you are, so good for me" Ryan growled, and Sean moaned, nodding and slowly moving up. He went for a few inches and then slid down again, gasping at the feeling and trembling all over. Ryan groaned and held his waist tightly, but left him free to move.

And move Sean did.

He moved up and slid down a few times, slowly, learning the feeling, understanding the movement, and then started to get some rhythm.

And like he had said, he was a bouncy ball of energy.

He arched his back and moaned, his legs trembling as he began to quicken his pace, bouncing up and down on Ryan's lap, moaning loudly as he did so, gasping and groaning and whining between the moans, scratching down his chest and almost screaming when Ryan began stroking him in time with the bounces.

"fuck Sean, keep going" Ryan moaned, pulling him close with his free arm and kissing his neck and chest, stroking him quickly and letting Sean move up and down on his cock, head back, eyes tightly closed as he did, breath lacking inside his lungs.

He was in _heaven_.

" _Fuuuuuuuuuck_ ~" Sean moaned, loud and long, his orgasm approaching at the speed of light. Ryan began stroking him even faster, and he lost his rhythm, bouncing a bit desperately as he gasped, searching for his release and trembling everywhere. He wanted to hold back, he wanted this to last forever, but Ryan suddenly held his hips hard and bucked up as he slid down, and Sean gasped, moaning loudly as he came, come spreading all over their chests and Ryan's hand.

He whimpered as he rode off his orgasm, but instead of stopping when he was done, Ryan released his cock and held his waist, bucking up to him and fucking him hard, growling and making Sean whimper, body trembling.

"Ryan Ryan _Ryan_ " he whined, his sensitive body being moved as Ryan fucked him hard. " _Please please"_

"Fuck" Ryan growled and bucked up one more time, holding Sean close and reaching his orgasm, and Sean gasped, moaning shakily as he felt Ryan's dick twitching inside him.

He gasped when they fell back against the couch, and Sean sighed shakily, trembling all over as Ryan pulled out and looked up at him, smirking, tired and sweaty.

"Well... you did not disappoint" he told Sean, winking, and Sean felt his stomach turning again out of nervousness.

"S-shut up"

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for everyone who read this


End file.
